bolgrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Second usurping of Obrik
The second usurping of Obrik was a war between Aleric Vorus and Jorik the Usurper, the war began when Jorik usurped the throne of Obrik and killed Jarl Harlus, Jorik then saw harlus' prize mercenary group the lords of ice as a great threat even though the group fell two years before, some of its members still lived. One of the last members of the Lords of Ice, Aleric Vorus used his great riches to hire mercenaries and he had his many companions march on the armies of Jorik The Seige of Fort Ysolda Aleric and his five-hundred mercenary men marched on an Obrikan fort, fort Ysolda with only one-hundred and fifty men within the fort, it fell relatively quickly, fort Ysolda became the home of Aleric for years to come during the war after the fort was besieged and word had gotten out that Aleric one of the Lords of Ice had taken a fort from the usurper he gained massive support, Thousands of men who were once pledged to Jarl Harlus now marked as deserters came and joined Aleric as well as thousands more men who had traveled far and wide simple at the chance of glory under one of the great Lords of Ice. The First Battle of the Second Usurping Upon hearing of the seige of fort Ysolda , Jorik the usurper enlisted his younger cousin, Lord Jenren Alus. Jenren and his ten-thousand men marched for the fallen fort, although Aleric had only five-thousand men in his ranks they were enough to defeat the army of Jenren, the battle was bloody only two-thousand of Alerics men remained. The Second Battle of the Second Usurping and the Ice Lord of Nerious The Battle of Nerious With only a few thousand men remaining Aleric set out on a dangerous quest to the farthest reaches of Viranum, the land of Nerious, It was a perilous journey and eventually they arrived at the citadel of frost, as the men approached the citadel they were suddenly attacked by all manor of witchcraft. The men were suddenly lost in a sea of frost trolls, ice wisps and frost golems, along with many other abominations crafted by the Lord of Ice. Within a few minutes of the fighting fifteen-thousand men arrived at the citadel, they were mercenaries sent by Jorik, they had been following Aleric for days and saw the skirmish as their chance. Aleric had managed to fight his way into the citadel, he ran up the ice-laid spiraling stairs and meet with the Lord of Ice, and the lord spoke, "You, Made up of... Warm... Bloodied... Flesh...", And they began fighting, The Lord of Ice fought with a sword made of the sharpest Icicle, in the first clash of swords the Iceblade pricked Aleric in the cheek, only lightly. He bled like a boar and was left ever-scarred. In an angry flail he parried with the Ice lord and then lunged his greatsword in the Ice lords chest. The Ice lord did not bleed, His eyes lost their fog and he grinned. He spoke, "Cold... I... I am ever-cold", he took a large breath and spoke again "It has been a long time brother... I will not let you die this day..." he wept a single tear, It was as black as a crows feather and it melted down the Icy skin that made up the lords face. "Take this...there is a tunnel behind my bookshelf... follow it to survive... though be aware of the journey that lies beyond you... Nalar be with you" the ice lord said and within a split second he burst into a debris of sky blue shards of ice. Aleric looked down at the pile of shards to see a perfectly forged Blue dagger laying within it, he bent down to pick it up however upon touching it he felt a freezing energy pass through his veins, He took the dagger and pulled the bookshelf out finding a perfectly made tunnel that seemed to go on for miles. Outside the citadel all of Aleric's men laid dead, and on fought Joriks' mercenaries againsts the ever powerful Ice creatures, and as the last shards of the lord of ice melted his citadel split into large chunks of Ice crushing most the several-thousand remaining men of Joriks. The Aftermath the few survivors of the battle of Nerious reported to Jorik telling him that Aleric of Orinan had been slain. Jorik was not certain of this, he knew Aleric would not have thrown his men away for nothing, So to ensure that Aleric was dealt with he sent a force of one-hundred men to Orinan to burn the village down. Aleric would not let his home village burn, surely. The Frost Giant a frost giant joins aleric The Civil Unrest of Obrik many people sided with Aleric causing civil war The March of Giants and Men The Giant found in the tunnels was infact Turin Lord of the Frost Giants